diamond_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucrecia Velvet
Lucrecia "LuLu" Velvet is a bartender and the main RP character of Sterling. Appearance Lucrecia has long silver hair that comes to her waist and bright blue eyes. Her bangs obscure her right eye due to unknown reasons. She often wears a buttoned down shirt, a dark miniskirt accompanied with a pink belt, and dark shoes with little heel. Personality Lucrecia is described as a "perverted woman" or a "succubus". She's often flirtatious in an innocent, subtle way. However she is quite kind, loyal, and understanding. She's often very insecure about her appearance. She despises housework, however she owns a bar and is a great cook. Her favorite part of working is getting to communicate with her customers. Despite her sweet and flirty nature, Lucrecia is has a dark side to her due to her haunting past. Background Lucrecia is the daughter of a well-known and beautiful prostitute named Mistress Harriet and an unknown father. Born in the slums, her mother wanted her daughter to be given a better life leading her to abandon her baby at the doorstep of a manor. A kind man saw the baby and took her in to raise her as his own. The man's name was Oliver Stone, a kind, well educated man who lived with his wife Stella and son Martin. Oliver spent a lot of time with Lucrecia, being the reason that she's fond of books. However, Lucrecia would often sneak Oliver's erotic novels, reading them privately in the closet. She attended private school and was often shy and a studious girl. Oliver's fatherly love brought jealousy and hatred upon wife Stella and son Martin, even leading to the point where his wife admitted that she would've let the child die if her husband didn't interfere. Years later, Oliver died due to an illness leaving the care of Lucrecia to his wife. Stella would often neglect her while Martin would verbally, physically, and soon sexually abuse her, leaving Lucrecia to soon snap and stab Martin to death. Witnessing her son's death, Stella disowned her leaving Lucrecia to fend for herself. Lucrecia soon received a job as a hardworking waitress in a small cafe in another town. She soon met a friendly young man who was wealthy to boot named Ashton Strulson, a regular customer. After dating, the two fell in love with each other and soon married at age 17 in Strulson Estate. She even received an adorable pet cat named Puff on her 18th birthday from her husband. To many they seemed like the ideal couple until years later when the Strulson family was losing profits. Her husband's stress led him to beat her. Lucrecia soon poisoned her husband on his birthday putting chemicals in his whiskey, hiding all evidence of the murder, and taking the leftover money the family owned to move out of town and start anew. She also gave herself the last name "Velvet" in honor of her father Oliver's favorite dessert, Red Velvet Cake. Lucrecia soon opened her bar and used her money to start a life and her popular business. Trivia *Despite hating housework, Lucrecia is a great cook. *Her favorite treat is soft served vanilla ice cream. *Despite her love and attraction for hot men, Lulu seems to be more attracted to men who are opposite to her short, happy going ex-husband Ashton. *Lucrecia is the shortest of the group (5'5). *Lucrecia is a dog lover, but owns a cat named Puff Gallery * * * * * Category:Female Category:Human Category:Character